


Math Class

by soobuns



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, getting a bit suggestive js
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobuns/pseuds/soobuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Math class and Makoto just couldn't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Math Class

Makoto had been especially touchy-feely all day. The fact that you shared most classes with him didn’t help at all with his unintentional (or was it?) teasing.

It began this morning when his hands sensually and slowly rubbed your sides while riding the subway. Though it was packed to the brim with people since it was Monday morning, you were afraid of the potential looks that others nearby would shoot at you and your boyfriend. You looked up at Makoto and bit your lip. 

”S-Stop it, Mako-chan, I’m scared others will look…” you whispered to him as you looked down at your feet, avoiding eye contact. Your boyfriend chuckled and wrapped an arm around you, resting his chin on top of your head. That instantly made you feel better, but the slow descent of his hand towards your backside during the rest of the ride gave you the impression that he had other things in mind. 

His kisses and stares seemed to be a lot more smoldering than usual as well. They left you wanting more and more, and you honestly couldn’t tell if it’s just your hormones or if he’s doing this to make you this way. Like right before second period, where you and he both had to part ways due to different classes, Makoto had gently pushed you up a locker to press a longing kiss against your lips. The sensation of his palms pressing your back against the cool metal was very unfamiliar, leaving you shocked as he kissed you. Realizing that you weren’t kissing him back, a soft chuckle left him as he pulled back to look at you. His eyes were slightly hooded. 

He gave your lips another kiss- this one was chaste and quick. “Have a good class, [First Name]-chan.” He whispered in your ear softly, chuckling again. Makoto then straightened up and pulled his books near his chest before walking away. 

You raised your fingers to touch your lips, blushing harshly at the situation that just occurred. Was he giving you bedroom eyes? 

The bell rang and you immediately snapped out of it, dashing towards your classroom. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

”Alright, now since we have 15 minutes left, you’ll have the rest of this class to pair up with a partner and complete the homework due tomorrow.” 

You were happy that you had one less homework for tonight. You were even happier that this was the last period of the day. Makoto pushed his desk against yours and scooted himself closer. A wide grin appeared on his face. 

”Hey, [First Name]-chan.” 

You smiled and leaned closer to your desk, glancing over your homework instructions. “Let’s finish this quickly and get this over this. Maybe we can watch a movie at my house after?” you suggested happily, not looking back at your boyfriend. You heard a hum in agreement and saw him lean over his desk to begin his homework as well. 

Luckily, today’s theory was a revision so you already knew most of it. You grabbed your pencil and calculator (yes- you were in Math class) to start it. The first few minutes passed by in silence between the both of you, the chattering of your other peers around you would cover up any small hums or sighs you’d do occasionally. 

You jumped in your seat as a large, warm hand came into contact with your bare knee. Makoto laughed and looked down at your paper. “D-Do you need help?” you stammered. 

”Mm,” he hummed. “I’m just looking to see if we have the same answers.” 

You nodded and continued your homework, trying to ignore the almost-searing warmth on your leg. It was normal for couples to touch each other lovingly, but you were in class and Makoto had been teasing you since this morning. Not so innocent ideas were floating around in your head as you tried to finish your math problems quickly. 

Another minute or two passed and Makoto sat straight up, his hand moving up your leg, pushing up your skirt slightly. Your breath hitched as you looked down at it, eyes wide. He noticed your shock right away and did his best to suppress his smirk. 

”Do _you_ need any help, [First Name]-chan?” he cooed in your ear, sliding his hands over your inner thigh. You clamped your hand over his and looked around to make sure none of your classmates were looking. A heat began simmering between your legs and you knew you were in trouble now. At least Makoto was coming over to your place after school. Hopefully there’d be no one else home yet. His fingers were near your core and you so desperately wanted to scoot closer so that he could touch you, but you refrained. You squeezed your thighs together to hold his hand in place. 

”Makoto…” you warned in a hushed tone. He looked at you and gently rubbed his thumb over your skin. 

Just as he opened his mouth- the bell rang. Several chairs were pushed back as if in sync. Makoto’s hand retreated and reached for yours, tugging you up as you scrambled to gather your things. 

You didn’t even get the chance to push your chair back into place as he dragged you out of the classroom. You were pretty sure what this meant. 

You silently prayed that no one was home- not that it was going to stop Makoto from taking you anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I already posted the sequel to this, it's called [Bows and Frills](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3644493)! Please check it out. Warning though, it's quite lemony.


End file.
